Manufacturers may identify defective electronic devices before shipping them to resellers or end users. The defective electronic devices are sometimes remanufactured to eliminate the defect, then resold—typically at a discounted price.
Sellers and manufacturers of electronic devices receive damaged electronic devices back from consumers. A consumer may damage an electronic device during the warranty period in a manner protected by the warranty, or the electronic device may otherwise develop a fault during the warranty period. In other instances, the consumer trades in the electronic device or sells the electronic device in order to upgrade to a new electronic device. Oftentimes, the manufacturer, or a third-party, will repair the damage and/or upgrade the features and sell the repaired electronic device as a refurbished or remanufactured electronic device. Even after repair, however, the electronic device remains susceptible to damage from moisture.